


Fleurmione Week 1 - 2021

by SkyKnight07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 1: A Crush is Revealed, Day 2: Dancing, Day 3: jealousy, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKnight07/pseuds/SkyKnight07
Summary: My Fleurmione Week contributions!Day 1 - A Crush is Revealed: It would seem that Hermione Granger had a secret admirer, with the way she keeps finding flowers and little messages left for her. Who is this person?Day 2 - Dancing: All Hermione wanted was a few dance classes...Day 3 - Jealousy: Hermione glowered as she watched Fleur kiss her companion, a fire igniting in her chest...
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 25
Kudos: 121
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	1. Day 1: A Crush Is Revealed

Fleur sighed in pleasure for the umpteenth time for the day. Did she tell you that she loves Herbology? No? Well, she adores it and it might have nothing to do with plants and more to do with the curtain of unruly brown hair in front of her. Hermione Granger sits at the desk in front of her, to her right which gave her a perfect view of the side profile of the Gryffindor. Her heart did a little spin in her chest as the girl lifted her hand quickly to answer Professor Sprout’s question. 

  


Her over-sensitive Veela nose made sure she could smell the girl from her desk, honey with a hint of chocolate. She loves it. She loves everything about Hermione. After all, she was completely and irrevocably in love with the brunette. She sighed again and grinned, inconspicuously waving her hand and watched as a white camellia appeared on the brunette’s desk who recoiled a bit as the flower materialised in front of her before cautiously reaching out and grabbing it by the stem to twirl in front of her. 

  


“Where’d you get that?” asked Harry, who was sitting beside Hermione. 

  


“Uhhh, it just appeared on my desk,” replied Hermione, throwing it into her bag before the Professor saw it. 

  


Fleur sighed at Hermione’s whispering voice. God, she was melting into a pile of goo.

  


“You have an admirer?” grinned Harry, elbowing his sister from another mother.

  


Hermione flushed and growled at him, “Hush you” she whispered, shoving him. 

  


Harry chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows for good measure before looking back at the plant Professor Sprout was explaining about. 

  


Fleur smiled, loving the red blush on the girl’s face. She vowed to bring it up more.  _ Let us begin... _

ᴥ 

  


Hermione shuffled into her room after finishing her nightly ablutions and sat on her bed. Throwing her bag open, she opened the white flower that appeared for her in Herbology and twirled it slowly between her fingers. She had never received flowers like this before, only from her parents for her birthday. She had felt like someone was watching her during dinner, which was a bit absurd but she was pretty sure it was most definitely the person who gave her this flower. She knew there was a meaning to it which was why she dropped by the library after dinner to grab a book for her to decipher this. Rummaging some more through her bag, she pulled the book ‘Flowers & their meaning’. With some quick magic to identify the name of the flower (courtesy of Herbology classes), she found the yellowed page with the meaning quickly enough

  


_ White Camellia - You’re adorable _

  


She flushed at the compliment and couldn’t stop the small smile that erupted on her face… Someone found her adorable and it caused a little flutter in her chest and warmth to spread through her. Bringing the bloom to her nose, she inhaled the delicate scent and the smile on her face widened just slightly. 

  


She made sure to put a spell on the flower for it to be everlasting before putting it in a vase on the bedside table. Snuffing out the candles around her room, she settled under her blanket and closed her eyes, the small smile still etched on her lips as she allowed Morpheus to take her to the land of dreams. 

  


Down outside, just under Hermione’s window from the Gryffindor’s tower, a hooded figure stood, braving the Scotland wind and cold, blonde wisps of hair visible in the moonlight. 

  


“Goodnight ‘Ermione,” she whispered into the night, waving her hand a second time for the day. Deed done, she shuffled back into the castle, avoiding all the professors patrolling the hallways for students loitering after curfew. They were never going to catch her. Her Veela hearing let her know if someone was approaching way before they could get to her. 

  


ᴥ 

  


Hermione awoke as the sunlight shone through her window. She groaned as she sat up and stretched up her arms. As she was going to shuffle out of bed, she saw a spot of yellow in her peripheral. As she turned, she was shocked to see a bright sunflower sitting on one of her extra pillows. Carefully, picking it up, she wondered how it got there. She saw a small piece of paper rolled around the stem and unfurled it. 

  


_ Good morning, sunshine. I hope you have a wonderful day _

  


She went to find the book from her bag to find out the meaning.

  


_ Sunflower - Adoration and loyalty _

  


It was shaping up to be an interesting day. She quickly hurried up to freshen up and get ready to go downstairs for breakfast and hopefully catch whoever it was that was sending her flowers. 

  


Fleur definitely could see that the brunette felt like she was being watched, with the amount of time she was looking around the tables at breakfast, hoping to catch whoever it was but Fleur was just too fast in averting her eyes. Gauging by the brunette's body language, it didn't seem like she was creeped out which was a good starting point. She allowed herself her favourite hobby of observing the brunette. Magnificent as always, with her brown curls framing her pale face, she could stare at her all day. The freckles adorning pale cheeks called to her to count them and she wished she could get close enough to do so. She hoped she would be able to get there soon. 

The day went about the same way, with Fleur glancing at Hermione anytime they had classes together or when the brunette power-walked through the corridors from one class to another or to the library, which was where she was headed right now. Fleur waited until the girl disappeared inside before following, mingling into the aisles as she watched Hermione’s fingers flit over the spines of the books, searching. She grinned when she heard the little hum of approval the brunette made every time she found the book she was looking for. She did a quick click of her fingers as she eyed as the brunette walked to her usual secluded table to start reading. 

  


Fleur ambled to a table not too far away but also not too close and opened up the Daily Prophet she had in her bag in the guise of reading. 

  


Hermione cracked open the book she had been looking for. Professor McGonagall had talked about a few finer points of the Transfiguration task they were doing in class and she wanted to look them up. 

  


An hour later she was deep into her reading when she turned to the next page and gasped at the pressed flower between the pages. It was a beautiful pink flower spread flat. As she carefully pulled out, another piece of paper fluttered in the air. She caught it and brought it to her eyes. 

  


_ Clematis means ‘Beauty of Ingenuity’, I thought it would be fitting to leave it for you to find in a book :) _

  


Hermione couldn’t stop herself from giggling, wondering who could have known she was going to the library at this time let alone pick this vert book. Her eyes narrowed as her head swivelled to look around, the person must definitely be here. Finding nothing out of ordinary, everyone either engrossed in whatever they are reading or whispering to their friends, she sighed in frustration and looked back at the flower. This was very nice and thoughtful but if the person knew anything about Hermione, they must already know that not figuring this out was starting to drive her nuts!

  


ᴥ 

  


Hermione huffed as she walked back to the Gryffindor Common Rooms, she wanted to get to her room and go to bed to stop her brain from spinning. One week, ONE FULL WEEK, someone’s been giving them flowers and she STILL didn’t have a clue of who it was! Not only that, Harry and Ginny had taken to teasing her about her  _ secret admirer  _ and bloody hell, she had enough! 

  


She thundered through the Common Room and, people throwing themselves out of her way and went up the stairs. Blasting into her room, she vaulted her back onto a chair and threw herself onto the bed, burying her face into her pillow and screaming her frustration into it. She turned to glare at the shelf on her righty wall that she had cleaned up to display the different flowers she had gotten through the week. “If you know what’s good for you, you better show yourself!” she growled. 

  


A crunching sound underneath her ear took her attention away and she lifted her pillow to find a Gardenia with a blue folded piece of paper next to it. She knew it because her mother liked those flowers a lot. Unfolding the paper, she read in the silvery ink 

  


_ Gardenia means Secret Love, yet I want it to be not so secret anymore… Meet me at the Black Lake Pier tonight, in one hour?  _

  


Hermione gapped at the words. Finally! This mystery was going to get resolved! She jumped up.  _ In one hour! I need to get changed! At the Black Lake after hours, I will need Harry’s cloak!  _ She quickly jumped into gear, there wasn’t a minute to waste!

  


ᴥ

  


The wind was cold and biting which was to be expected with being in Scotland as Hermione curled Harry’s Invisibility cloak tighter against her body. She had managed to escape the castle without bumping into anyone and was now into the grassy path leading to the Black Lake. A wisp of silver filtered through her view startling her. She looked down and was astonished to see a patch of the grass was changing to silver, creating a path forward, as if asking her to follow. Tentatively putting a foot onto the changed grass, she gasped when a medley of flowers started sprouting out of the ground flanking the path. She glided forward, grinning as the flowers kept growing, following her around, all different kinds and different colours, beautiful and resplendent under the moonlight. She wanted to hurry up to her destination, to resolve this mystery in her head but held herself back to enjoy the journey. After all, whoever was at the end of the path had definitely put a lot of effort into this.

  


Her steps stumbled a few minutes later when she saw the silhouette of a person against the glistening water of the lake under the moonlight. It was hard to miss the long hair swaying in the breeze… her admirer was a woman! Was she disappointed? Hermione didn’t think so. In fact, she was berating herself for not realising so sooner. No man was going to give her that many flowers, let alone know what they meant. Unbeknownst to herself, her feet had recovered from her earlier stumble and were actually quickening up to get closer to the mysterious figure. She gasped again when the figure turned towards her and she could recognise the face. Fleur Delacour… Fleur Delacour was her secret admirer?! She was stunned. How did she not figure this out? The girl's name literally means flower! She never considered it because there wasno way THE Fleur Delacour was interested in her.

  


Fleur turned to the brunette who was looking at her with wide eyes. Now was not the time to back out, she had revealed herself. Hesitantly, she approached the girl when she noticed she was making no effort in getting closer… As she got closer, she took in the features she had always wanted to observe from so close, the swirls in the chocolate eyes, the dusting of freckles on the brunette’s cheeks, the wisps of unruly hair framing the beautiful face and even the slight height difference between the two as she looked down at the Gryffindor. 

  


“Bonsoir ‘Ermione,” she whispered, nervously. She slowly lifted her hand up and presented the girl with the flower in her hand. 

  


Hermione looked at the flower that appeared in her vision then back at Fleur’s blue eyes, eyes darting between the two. She was still reeling from this reveal. The French beauty, the desire of basically the whole school, was presenting her with a red rose… a… RED… ROSE. 

  


“I don’t believe I need to tell you what a red rose means?” Fleur whispered, shuffling at her feet a little bit as she still held the rose up, Hermione not making any move to take it. 

  


Hermione broke out of her stupor, “You… you love me?” 

  


Fleur’s brows furrowed at the incredulity in the brunette’s voice. She wasn’t sure where the doubt was coming from, after all, she had demonstrated throughout the week. “Uhhh yes.”

  


“You… YOU… love me…” Hermione repeated the words, running a hand in her hair.

  


Fleur felt herself get defensive, “are you disappointed that it’s me?” she asked, “is it because it’s me or because I’m a woman?” 

  


Hermione realised she had offended the blonde when she heard the edge in Fleur’s voice and hastened to explain, “NO! No, I’m not disappointed at all, there’s no issue! You are like everyone’s dream!” she rushed out and realised what she said, turning red in embarrassment. Why was she behaving like a fool?! She watched as Fleur’s face changed, relaxing and a smirk appearing at her lips. 

  


“And am I yours?” 

  


Hermione’s flushed at the meaning.  _ What? Is she mine? Ooooh, I think my brain melted at the thought of her being mine….  _ “Are...are you...what?” She wasn’t sure she knew who she was and where she was anymore. 

  


Fleur smiled at the flustered brunette and leaned it, hearing the hitch in the Gryffindor’s breath. She continued until her lips were just inches away from a red ear, “Am I your dream?” she whispered. 

  


Hermione shivered as warm breath blew on her ear and didn’t even realise she had squeaked “Yes!” before she clasped her hands onto her mouth in horror. 

  


Fleur chuckled and pulled away, bringing the red rose back in view, “Will you accept my feelings then?” she asked, a bit of nervousness seeping back into her body. It was a loaded question, after all.

  


Hermione looked into the deep blue eyes and could see the anxiety and a hint of fear in them. Hesitantly she brought her hand to wrap around the stem of the rose. She stilled for a second before blushing hard, looking down at the floor and whispered “yes”. She felt Fleur release the flower, now safe in her own hand. Letting her arm fall back to her side, she felt a pressure under her chin. Looking up, she found herself pulled into the French’s arms as her lips were captured in a soft and delicate kiss. She brought her hands up to circle Fleur’s waist and gently started moving her lips against the blonde’s. She smiled into it, whatever she had expected out of this flower dance, she got a million times better. 

  


Fleur felt Hermione’s smile against her lips and smiled back. The girl of her dreams was finally in her arms. She was finally going to get the chance to count every freckle on her face, memorise every little smile of hers and listen to her voice, this time talking to her… it caused a rush of feeling in her chest and she knew there was nowhere she’d rather be and no one else she’d rather be with. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Day 2: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Hermione wanted was a few dancing classes...

**Day 2: Dancing**

**Hi everyone, I already had an idea for dancing before the prompts were even selected for Fleurmione Week. It is supposed to be a future multi-chapter fic, someday in the future, 2077, at the rate at which I write. BUT I thought why not give you all a teaser? (This is gonna bite me in the butt, I just know it) Without further ado, please enjoy.**

“Come on Ron! You know how much I hate being late!” Hermione huffed as she quickened her steps, her dress swishing with her movements as she heard the redhead groan behind her, trying to catch up.

“Why do we have to do this, Hermione?” He asked, tugging at the tie wrapped around his pressed collar. He hated getting dressed in all this fancy-schmancy clothing. 

“I’ve told you a million times already, I want to make sure we don’t make a fool out of ourselves,” she replied frustrated after having to repeat herself so many times. She sighed in relief when she saw the sign of the place they were supposed to be at 5 minutes ago if it hadn’t been for Ron not knowing how to tie a tie… seriously. She opened the door and found the elevator. She waited for Ron to enter before pressing the button for the very top floor of the building, the 17th floor, where the instructor was supposed to be waiting for them. 

The elevator carried them up and dinged, the doors opening to reveal a large and empty room. Covered with a wooden floor, there was only one solid wall on the left covered with floor-to-ceiling mirrors. The rest of the walls were completely out of glass, overlooking the night light of the city of London. It was beautiful. The place was lighted tastefully with warm lights, not too bright so as to not dull down the view outside but well enough to see inside properly. 

“Ahh…” a voice from behind startled them both and Hermione’s breath hitched as she saw the figure approach them. She was sure she had never seen a woman so beautiful. She glided with such grace, long blonde hair shimmering in the lights and blue eyes twinkling with such mystery, Hermione wanted to uncover everything in them. A slight up curl of rosy lips brought out dimples and she watched in awe. “You have arrived…” As if this woman wasn’t a goddess already, she had a French accent! She was dressed in tight black pants and shirt, the only accent being her silver belt and tie.

Hermione regained her sense and stuttered, “Y… yes… Apologies for the lateness.” 

The blonde smiled and extended her hand, “Fleur Delacour, your instructor.”

“Hermione Granger,” Hermione replied, taking the proffered hand for a handshake only to be surprised when the blonde gently lifted it to her lips and bestowed a kiss on the back of it. 

“Enchantée,” Fleur replied with a smile. 

The moment was broken with a grunt, and both women turned to look at the other person in the room.

Ron, of course. For a second, Hermione had forgotten he was here, “Uhh, this is my fiancé, Ronald Weasley.” 

“Hello,” Fleur extended her hand to the man for a shake.

“Can we get started already?” Ron grumbled, shaking the blonde’s hand sloppily, “where is everyone else?” he asked, looking around the place. 

“Everyone else?” Fleur repeated, “this was supposed to be a private class booking, am I mistaken?” she asked, confused.

“Private class?” Ron’s brows furrowed, “why would we need a private class?”

“Because I told you,” Hermione replied, “I want us to be perfect when the time comes and I thought you’d find it easier to dance with no one watching you.”

Accepting the explanation, Ron just grunted. He wanted all of this to be over and done with so he could go home to relax and drink some firewhiskey. 

“Shall we begin then?” asked Fleur, eyeing the pair curiously. 

“Yes, please,” replied Hermione. Why was getting Ron to understand that their wedding dance meant a lot to her so complicated?

ᴥ

“Non, non, Monsieur Weasley! Not like this, I’ve already told you,” Fleur sighed as she picked apart his stance. 

“I don’t see how it makes a difference!” Ron grumbled and Hermione was sure the vein in her temple was throbbing. 

“Monsieur Weasley!” the French said in an affronted voice, “dance is an art and I will not have you disrespect it with your lumbering around like a troll.” Reaching between the couple, she separated them, glaring at the redhead, “Please watch carefully, as I will demonstrate the steps to you.” 

Hermione was not expecting to be taken into the arms of the blonde, and the feeling was quite drastically different. Fleur’s hand was softer, her form was leaner and she was a lot more gentle in the way she held Hermione. 

“You put your hand around her waist here,” Fleur demonstrated the movement, and Hermione flushed at the feeling of the blonde’s hand on her waist. For some reason, it felt warm.

“Now we must be chest to chest,” Fleur continued her explanation, pulling the brunette closer to her, noticing the slight redness on the pale cheeks framed by the unruly brown hair, but she kept going, “let's start. One two three, one two three,” she counted as she expertly led Hermione through the waltz. 

This time, the warmth was spreading all over her front instead of just off her waist, with them being chest to chest and it made Hermione feel… fuzzy. Hermione was pleasantly surprised by how much easier it was to dance with an experienced and willing partner. She allowed her body to follow Fleur’s lead and it felt effortless as they whirled around the dancefloor, totally in sync. 

Their dance went for a few minutes, each engrossed in their dance with each other, until Ron’s voice broke their concentration, “Yeah, yeah I see it, but it’s really late now and I would really like to go home. Wasn’t this lesson for one hour?” he asked, pointing at the clock on the top of the elevator which was showing they were fifteen minutes past. 

Fleur released the brunette and Hermione felt the loss of warmth instantly, suddenly craving it. “I was just making sure to give you the full hour, Monsieur Weasley since, after all, the class started late. Be as it may, it is time for us to wrap up,” she replied, turning to face Hermione, “Same time, next week?” she asked hesitantly. For some reason, she really wanted to see and dance with the brunette again but from the way her fiancé was behaving, she wasn’t so sure she would see her again.

Hermione smiled and Fleur felt herself relax, “Certainly, thank you for tonight, Fleur” the brunette replied. 

“My pleasure,” grinned Fleur, “Bonsoir,” she added with a little bow, watching as the brunette shyly waved at her before disappearing into the elevator with the redhead. 

ᴥ

A few weeks went by with Hermione and Ron going for dance practice at Fleur's dance studio. Ron had forgoed getting dressed up for it, he saw no point to it since the class was private, but Hermione wished that he put some effort into it. After all, it felt inelegant waltzing with someone in jeans and ratty T-shirts, but she let it slide, not wanting to have an argument. She was currently riding the elevator to the 17th floor again, this time early and alone. Ron was supposed to meet her up there shortly. 

She was surprised, as the elevator doors dinged open, to find Fleur dancing with someone. Another student perhaps? She was early after all. The music was fast paced and what Hermione would describe as passionate yet sensual. She felt an odd warmth watching Fleur dance, and it spread all over her body. She watched in awe as Fleur lead the woman expertly across the dance floor, pulling and pushing with hard motions as if they were fighting, yet oddly erotic as the woman's leg pushed out of her dress' slit to wrap around Fleur's thigh. A low growl erupted from her throat, drowned in the loud music, and Hermione was absolutely perplexed as to why she was behaving so weirdly. The music came to a stop with both women wrapped into each other wayyy too close to what Hermione felt was necessary, staring into each other's eyes. It was almost like… like a lover's embrace. Another growl erupted from her throat and she flushed when Fleur turned to her, pulling away from the other woman. 

"'Ermione! You are here early! I was just finishing up," greeted Fleur, smiling widely at the brunette before turning to the other student, "Good job, Julia. I'll see you again next week."

The woman nodded with a smile and went to grab her bag before leaving. Hermione waited until the elevator dinged to announce the woman had left before approaching Fleur, who was wiping the glistening sweat on her neck and forehead with a towel. "Hello Fleur," she greeted the blonde properly. 

"Bonsoir 'Ermione, where is your fiancé?" Fleur asked, brows furrowed as she didn't see the redhead. 

"He said he'll be here shortly. I'm early, after all," Hermione explained before breathing out, "Your dance was amazing."

Fleur looked at the brunette curiously before grinning widely, "Are you interested in other dance styles as well, 'Ermione?" she asked excitedly. 

Hermione nodded, it was interesting, sure. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going. 

"Would you like to try?" Fleur asked, lifting her hand for Hermione to take.

"Oh no no, Ron will be here soon and he doesn't have any patience for that," Hermione replied, feeling bad when Fleur's smile dimmed at her words. A ping resonated in the room and Hermione realised it was her phone. "Excuse me," she said as she pulled out her phone to check her texts.

Fleur was instantly worried when Hermione's face fell, "What is it? What happened?"

"It's just Ron, he can't make it," Hermione said, head bent down, and voice laced with disappointment. "I'm sorry to waste your time, Fleur. I'll still pay for the session and be out of your hair." She reached inside her bag and a pale hand stopped her.

"Maybe instead we can try the other dance styles. We are both here already and ready to dance," Fleur offered her hand again, "shall we?"

Hermione hesitated for a second before deciding to go with it. She took Fleur's hand, allowing herself to be led into the centre of the dance floor. 

A few clicks on Fleur's smartwatch and music started playing again. A hard pull and Hermione found herself nose to nose with Fleur, her palms flat on the blonde's chest as she had tried to stop herself from falling. Fleur's head moved to the side until Hermione could feel her hot breath on her neck and smell the blonde's subtle perfume of jasmine and vanilla.

"This style is a mix of different dances, like tango, bachata and other styles that are known to be sensual…" Fleur explained in a low voice, causing a shiver down Hermione's spine. She ran her palms up Hermione's arms until they were over her hands and grabbed them, spinning her around until her back was flush with Fleur's front, "it's about seduction, passion, love, lust."

Hermione could see Fleur's face get closer to her neck but not touch, following the curve of it to her shoulders before she was spun around again, under the gaze of smouldering azure. "Everything needs to convey your emotions… your eyes, your face, your movements..." 

Fleur grabbed her waist and took her hand, expertly leading her in a fast paced step work, back and forth. "It's about teasing the other, demanding more and displaying your needs." 

Hermione felt Fleur's hand leave hers and drop, the other still secured at her waist, until she felt long fingers caressing her thigh, pulling. Her breath hitched as she felt her face warm up, her heart racing in her ribcage. She was wearing a knee length skirt today, leaving so much… exposed. She followed Fleur's pull and lifted her leg, feeling the blonde's warm fingers trail down the back of her knee to her calf as the blonde wrapped it around her, and Hermione flushed at the intimate position, their pelvis meeting. She wrapped her arms tighter around Fleur's shoulders when she felt herself being dipped. 

Fleur dipped the brunette, keeping close, still nose to nose, eyes locked together before bringing the hand on Hermione's leg back up and made the motion of tracing the brunette's neck column, collarbone and chest, "it's a worship of the other's body."

Hermione's breaths were coming out short. She was feeling hot, to the point of boiling. She could barely breathe, feeling dizzy... Was she feeling faint? Is that what this was. Her throat was parched and she was feeling funny in the lower regions. 

No one noticed that the music had stopped as they stared into each other's eyes, chests heaving as they breathed heavily, until a ping disturbed the silence between them. Hermione pulled away, eyes not meeting Fleur's as she went to her bag to find her phone. It was Molly, who texted her asking about her flower preferences for her wedding… Molly, her future mother-in-law… the wedding, HER wedding… to Ron, her fiancé. Her stomach roiled abruptly and Hermione wasn't sure why she was suddenly feeling like the world was caving in, and she was going to throw up. She must be coming down with something. She stuffed her phone back in her bag and picked it up. "I'm sorry, Fleur, I'm not feeling well and Ron's mother wants to speak with me, I'll see you next week with Ron," she said, avoiding Fleur's eyes altogether. 

"'Ermione…" Fleur said, approaching the brunette hesitantly, but Hermione just kept taking steps back.

"I have to go, goodnight," and with that, Fleur watched her scurry away as fast as she could, disappearing into the elevator. Fleur groaned and sat down on the floor with her head in her hands. What was she doing? Hermione was here for wedding dances, a wedding that she would be having soon with her fiancé, who will become her husband. A fire of despair tore through her chest at the thought of it. What was happening?

Hermione burst through the doors onto the streets of London, gulping down the cold biting air, hoping to cool her body down and fill her lungs with oxygen. What were all these things she was feeling? She could barely make out what they were, for there were so many. She felt confused, conflicted and totally out of depth. Maybe she did catch a bug, or maybe it was the stress of planning the wedding. It must be the two mixed up together… she didn't want to think that it could be something else… no it couldn't be...

  
  
  



	3. Day 3: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione glowered as she watched Fleur kiss her companion, a fire igniting in her chest...

**So a little fic for my friend Rab the Snugglepuff!**

**Thank you Cloud for correcting all my sleepy mistakes!**

**Day 3: Jealousy**

**Day 1:**

Hermione couldn’t believe she was so jealous! She was burning with jealousy and it was SO NOT like her! It made even worse the guilt she felt at the jealousy she was having at a certain person for getting the chance to be with Fleur… this person was innocent, it wasn’t their fault that Fleur loved them so much, she was obsessed with them, peppering them with kisses and spending 24/7 with them… 

She couldn’t stop the groan that erupted from her throat as she watched the pair from the park bench she was sitting at. The pair was lying on a blanket under the shade of a tree, staring at the sky while Fleur pointed out the different shapes in the clouds to her companion. He was mostly staring at the blonde with wide eyes full of awe. He was cute… How was Hermione going to compete with that?! It was the only reason she was keeping her distance… observing from far away… Hey, it was truly an observation! For research purposes, she was not stalking, how dare you?!

Now despite Hermione keeping her distance, she realised that other people weren’t so… considerate. She could feel her eyebrow twitch as a beautiful woman approached Fleur, wanting to strike a conversation. To be honest, Hermione couldn’t tell if she was actually interested in Fleur or her companion… yeah, he was THAT cute. _Sigh…_

This was definitely not helping her jealousy as she watched the woman touch Fleur’s arm with such gentleness and familiarity that it was close to making her hair catch fire. A growl escaped her throat, and it was loud enough that the group started looking around. Hermione quickly hid behind her newspaper… yes, this newspaper was for reading! No, it was not an accessory for stalking! Shuddup! 

It soon became apparent that Fleur’s attention wasn’t going to stray from her companion for long enough, and he was quite demanding of her attention, so the woman reluctantly left the pair alone, throwing a longing look behind as she walked away. While it made Hermione happy to see the woman leave, bringing her jealousy back to being targeted to one person instead of two, it also made her sad, because if such a beautiful woman didn’t stand a chance then there was no way SHE stood one.

ᴥ

**Day 3:**

Hermione was glowering as she watched Fleur feed her companion, give him a sweet kiss on his cheek, and run her fingers through the blonde fuzz on his head. Oh, how she wished she was the one getting pampered by Fleur. Fleur feeding her strawberries, kissing her and playing with her hair, _sigh…_ She really wished she could call onto her courage and approach the blonde… She remembered the time they first met. 

_Hermione entered the little cafe by her apartment and got in line. There was only one blonde ahead of her in the line. At that time, she had been preoccupied with her phone, but when the blonde spoke to order, her lilting French accent made her look up, and she was struck with the most beautiful profile of a person she had ever seen in her life. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. She even surreptitiously looked behind her to make sure other people were seeing this as well, because she was sure it was some sort of godly apparition. After the blonde finished ordering, it took a few seconds for her brain to boot up again so she could order her own coffee. After paying, she went to the side to wait for her order, eyeing the blonde who seemed to be just relaxing as she stood waiting, eyes closed, lost in thought. It was only when the barista called out “Fleur'' that her eyelids fluttered open. When the blonde got her coffee and turned to leave, their eyes met… Hermione felt herself get lost in seas of azure and then a small smile bloomed on rosy lips, and Hermione knew she would never be the same… Fleur…_

ᴥ

**Day 5:**

She watched as the French woman pulled a book out of her bag, flipped it open, and started to read to her companion. It was cute how she did the exaggerated voices for each character and she saw how he enjoyed it with the way he would chuckle. From what she had observed, Fleur was an avid reader and she wished she could talk to the woman. She wanted to know what were the blonde’s favourite books, authors, genres and wanted to share her own preference with her. Sighing, she cracked open the book, ‘French for Beginners’, on her lap and tried to read. Now, don’t judge… her crush is French so she felt it was pertinent that she understood the language. Who knows, maybe her knowledge of it would impress the blonde, give her an edge over all the women and men that stopped to talk to the blonde whenever she was at the park. Learning a language should be pretty simple, right?

ᴥ

**Day 7:**

Wrong! French was so complicated, Hermione was close to pulling her hair out! Why did they need to have all these accents on the alphabet?! And different grammatical articles for masculine and feminine...stuff?! Argh…

“Ello?” 

Hermione’s head snapped up at the voice, and gapped when she found herself looking at her crush herself… _Fleur…_

“Bonjour,” the blonde smiled, “I couldn’t ‘elp but notice zhat you are trying to learn French?” she asked, pointing at the book in Hermione’s hands. 

Hermione couldn’t find her voice, so she just nodded like an idiot. 

The blonde smiled and extended her hand, “Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself, Fleur Delacour.”

Hermione looked at the hand like it was made of gold and gently shook it, flushing as soon as she felt the blonde’s skin touch hers, “Uhhh, Herr…. Hermione… Gr… Granger,” she stuttered like a fool.

“Enchantée, ‘Ermione. I’m sure you can already tell, but I am French,” Fleur smiled, “and I was wondering if you would be interested in some help with French in exchange for some help in English?” she asked, cocking her head to her side so cutely that Hermione nearly fell to her knees. She was thankful that she was still sitting on her park bench. 

“BUT YOUR ENGLISH IS PERFECT!” She shouted in outrage, only to realise what she had done and clamped her hands in front of her mouth. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Fleur chuckled, “it is not bad, but I still ‘ave ze accent,” she explained.

Hermione frowned. She didn’t want the blonde to lose her accent, she loved it! It made her feel funny things in her stomach. 

“So?” asked Fleur,

“Oh,” Hermione realised that the blonde was still waiting for her answer. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, say something!_ “Of course, I would love to help!”

“Magnifique!” Fleur smiled widely. “Come join us?” She said pointing at the stroller beside her which Hermione hadn’t even noticed. Inside a small chubby baby with blue eyes gurgled. “He’s my nephew,” explained the blonde. 

Hermione already knew that. After all, she had been… _cough, cough…_ observing the blonde for so long. She narrowed her eyes at the object of her frustration for so many days, this baby has been hoarding Fleur's attention for days now. She wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. “Sure,” she replied as she watched the blonde push the stroller to her usual spot under the tree and spread her blanket. She sat when Fleur patted a spot for her, and then the blonde went to get the baby out of his contraption. 

“Would you mind ‘olding ‘im for a bit as I take out 'is bottle and favourite book?” Fleur asked with a smile, not waiting for an actual answer before depositing him in Hermione’s hands. 

Hermione gapped at the baby in her hands, not knowing what to do with it. The little bub looked at her, smiled a toothless grin before reaching for her face and squealing. Hermione found herself inadvertently smiling. 

“He likes you,” Fleur said as she sat beside Hermione. She reached out to take the baby from the brunette but he fussed, not wanting to leave, “Ohhh, it seems he really likes you.”  
  


Surprising herself, Hermione ended up saying “it’s ok, he can stay,” depositing him gently onto her lap. She watched wide-eyed as the baby settled himself happily and waved his pudgy arms at the clouds. 

“He’s telling you about ze cloud shapes, he likes zhat game,” Fleur grinned, handing his bottle to the brunette , “since he won’t leave your arms, you get ze chance to feed ‘im.”

Hermione looked at the baby in awe, gurgling away with a big smile on his face, blue eyes shining in the sun, chubby arms now reaching for the bottle, mouth drooling already. She turned to the blonde and was struck dumb at how beautiful the French girl was, blonde hair blowing in the breeze, blue eyes twinkling at Hermione. Suddenly, she realised that she didn’t feel an ounce of jealousy anymore. It seemed like she had fallen in love with two people.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

“Fleur, why does he not have eyebrows?!” Hermione asked in alarm, “is something wrong with him?!” 

Fleur cackled in the background.

“Fleur! I’m serious here! I’m concerned! Fleur!” 

The little baby gurgled happily and munched on his hand. This new human was fun! He is going to keep her!

ᴥ The End ᴥ

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts, I'd really appreciate it :) ~ Sky


End file.
